1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to whetstones and more particularly to a fish-shaped multifunctional whetstone.
2. Related Art
A knife may become blunt after a period time of use. Thus, it is required to sharpen the blunt knife. There have been numerous suggestions in prior art for whetstones. For example, a well known whetstone is shown in perspective and exploded views in FIGS. 9 and 10 respectively. It describes a handle consisting of two shells threadedly secured together, a forward extension of the handle having a slot for receiving two abrasive blades side by side, and an arcuate guard provided under the handle. In use, a user may grasp the handle with one hand and place a blunt knife between the abrasive blades for sharpening to-and-fro repeatedly.
However, the prior art suffered from several disadvantages. For example, the abrasive blades are exposed. In other words, it is not safe in use. Further, the fastening of the abrasive blades in the slot is not reliable. Furthermore, the whetstone is a single function one, resulting in a limitation of its applications. Moreover, the blunt knife faces the hand grasping the handle in use. Thus, the hand may be hurt if sufficient care is not taken. Hence, a need has arisen for an improved and multifunctional whetstone.